Tatoue-moi sur ta peau
by Danacarine
Summary: Quand Toby comme à explorer le corps d'Happy, il ne s'attend pas à de telles surprises...


Voilà ce qui arrive quand on écrit tranquillement une fic Waige et que votre (diabolique) Béta vous demande ce qui se passerait dans la même situation pour le Quintis ! Ecrite en une aprem', nouveau record xD A croire que je vire Quintis... Oo

* * *

TATOUE-MOI SUR TA PEAU

Happy avait pour habitude de garder des choses secrètes. Et pourtant elle avait trois tatouages, très discrets, mais qui lui rappelait des choses importantes pour elle.

Le premier était le prénom de sa mère, elle donnait souvent l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiment, pourtant le manque d'une maman dans sa vie était bien présent en elle.

Le second était une clé à molette, tout simplement parce que ça lui correspondait.

Et le troisième était très récent, un petit chapeau noir tatoué dans un endroit bien caché.

Toby n'en savait rien, malgré leurs ébats réguliers, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne s'était jamais complètement déshabillée. Sous ses airs dur et rebelle, Happy était une personne très pudique.

Elle aimait graver les choses importantes de sa vie sur sa peau mais ça elle ne le dirait à personne.

Pourtant…

Un soir comme les autres, Toby et Happy étaient en train de flirter comme à leur habitude, c'était doux, tendre et sans arrière-pensée...

Mais la fatigue, la solitude, un taux d'hormones en hausse, poussèrent Happy à se jeter sur les lèvres de Toby et à l'écraser contre le piano dans un joyeux concert de notes discordantes.

Heureusement ils étaient seuls, Paige avait réussi à entraîner Walter chez elle pour regarder un DVD.

Une chose en entrainant une autre ce qui devait arriver arriva et Toby se retrouva, pantalon baissé, en train de donner des coups de rein au rythme des gémissements d'Happy.

Ils s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre, sur le premier bureau qu'ils avaient trouvé, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se déshabiller complètement, comme toujours. Une fois l'affaire faite, Toby entreprit d'explorer un peu le corps de sa compagne... En priorité, il alla voir ce qui se cachait sous ce soutien gorge noir des plus sobres.

Happy se défendit un peu, elle n'aimait pas se retrouver nu devant un homme. Elle se sentait comme un vulgaire bout de viande, vulnérable, elle détestait ça. Mais Toby, qui la connaissait par cœur, la rassura en la câlinant avec force de mots doux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le craigne, ni qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise. Il voulait juste qu'elle ait confiance en lui.

Happy, touchée par ses mots, abaissa un peu son armure et passa les mains dans son dos pour décrocher le bout de tissu, et timidement le quitter. Toby lui releva le menton et l'embrassa tendrement pour la rassurer.

Puis, avec douceur, il descendit vers la poitrine de sa partenaire, recouvrant sa peau délicate de petits baisers. Mais, arrivé sous le sein droit, il resta figé !

Juste sur le coté, un peu en dessous du sein, il y avait une minuscule clé a molette tatouée.

Toby resta sans voix et regarda sa compagne qui rougissait et semblait nerveuse.

« C'est... C'est... Incroyablement sexy, tu sais ça ? »

Happy se mordit la lèvre avec un demi sourire... Il semblait apprécié et elle en était soulagée... Mais il n'avait pas tout vu... Elle frémit en pensant à son dernier tatouage.

Toby, tout émoustillé par sa découverte, entrepris de continuer son exploration. Mais avant, il embrassa délicatement le petit dessin qui soulignait si élégamment la courbe de son sein.

Il descendit plus bas... Embrassa le nombril et continua sa descente...

Le pantalon d'Happy avait bien vite repris sa place après leur moment de plaisir et elle avait même trouvé le moyen de le reboutonner. Arrivé à cette frontière, il la poussa gentiment pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le bureau mais elle résista encore et Toby leva un sourcil interrogateur en suspendant ses gestes, il était hors de question qu'il la brusque.

Il sentait toujours de la réticence chez sa compagne alors il décida de changer de direction et attrapa une de ses chevilles pour la débarrasser de sa grosse chaussure noire. Il délaça prestement la bottine et retira la chaussette. Il recommença pour la deuxième.

Il avait déjà eu le bonheur de toucher ses pieds mais cette fois, il avait tout le temps de s'en occuper. Il les lui massa tendrement, lui embrassa et les caressa jusqu'a ce qu'elle soit tout à fait détendue. Il remonta un peu le long d'une cheville, embrassant le peu de peau qu'il découvrait et soudain, deuxième surprise !

Un autre petit tatouage était lové à l'intérieur au dessus de sa cheville droite. Juste un mot : Grace, avec une minuscule petite fleur pour le décorer.

Toby releva la tête et rencontra le regard brun de Happy.

« Ta maman ? »

Elle opina et il lui sourit en retour. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts avec déférence.

Puis il se redressa et la regarda avec admiration.

Qu'elle était belle sa petite guerrière, avec ses longs cheveux noirs étalés tout autour d'elle _,_ torse nu, les bras le long du corps. Elle les avait enfin décroisés et ne pensait plus à se cacher. A cet instant la, Toby était tellement fier d'avoir enfin gagné sa confiance. Il l'aimait tellement fort…

Il se pencha par dessus elle et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle l'enlaça et répondit ardemment à son baiser. Il se releva et lui caressa le ventre, se rapprocha lentement de sa braguette. Il posa un doigt sur le bouton et jeta un regard interrogateur à son aimée, attendant son assentiment pour enfin lui retirer cet obstacle de leurs caresses. Elle hésita un instant et hocha une fois la tête.

Il déboutonna le pantalon et lui retira prestement. Enfin, il entrevoyait son amour sans armure ni artifice. Elle était juste parfaite.

Elle s'assit et lui retira son T-shirt, elle aussi avait envie de toucher sa peau, pendant que Toby, d'un coup de pied, se débarrassait rapidement de ses pantalon et caleçon, restés bêtement posés sur ses chevilles. Ses chaussettes suivirent le mouvement et il se retrouva nu comme un ver.

Ils s'enlacèrent un moment profitant simplement de la caresse de leur peau nue mais très vite le désir fut de retour.

Happy glissa une main entre eux et fit rapidement gémir son amant. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle adorait mener le jeu et observer l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Toby, ne tenant plus, finit par s'écarter d'elle et il lui attrapa les poignets pour qu'elle arrête de le titiller. Cette femme était une véritable diablesse qui le poussait toujours aux limites de son plaisir.

Après l'avoir encore longuement embrassé, il la rallongea sur la table et il s'empara enfin de l'élastique de son shorty noir et le fit glisser a terre.

Happy se sentit intimidée et serra les cuisses, ses deux mains recouvrant pudiquement son intimité.

« N'aie pas peur mon amour… Tu es juste sublime… »

Toby lui parsema la poitrine puis le ventre de milliers de baisers et de petits coups de langue, caressant un sein, mordillant l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Happy gémisse de plaisir. Alors, avec douceur, il lui écarta les genoux et entreprit de visiter son intimité.

Il embrassa l'intérieur d'une cuisse, laissant glisser sa langue sur la peau tendre, puis il passa à l'autre jambe, remontant lentement vers l'objet de son désir… Il était presque arrivé à son but ultime quand il aperçut un minuscule dessin qui lui fit perdre le souffle.

La, dans le pli de son aine, un tout petit chapeau était tatoué.

Toby releva brusquement la tête, cherchant dans le regard de Happy la confirmation qu'il ne rêvait pas. Elle attrapa sa figure entre ses mains, le tira à elle et l'embrassa profondément. Elle avait souvent du mal avec les mots alors elle remplaçait ses pensées par des actes.

Mais Toby voulait l'entendre le dire, il se recula légèrement, et il lui demanda, d'une voix timide qui ne lui ressemblait guère :

« C'est… C'est pour moi ? Pourquoi ? »

Happy leva les yeux au ciel pour cacher sa gène et lui répondit, un peu moqueuse, avec une petite tape sur les fesses.

« Tu crois que je connais beaucoup d'autres chapeautés ? Il faut croire que je t'ai dans la peau, Doc »

Toby était plus touché qu'il ne pouvait dire et il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Happy fasse ça pour lui. Il se pressa sur sa bouche et l'embrassa comme jamais. Il voulait qu'elle ressente tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

Elle répondit sauvagement à son baiser et l'amour qu'ils firent dans la foulée les laissa épuisés mais plus proches que jamais. Ils étaient enlacés sur le vieux canapé du Garage à se laisser doucement emportés par le sommeil quand Toby glissa dans le creux de l'oreille de Happy :

« C'est vraiment très sexy l'emplacement du petit chapeau… »

Elle lui répondit sur le même ton :

« J'aime te savoir tout le temps près de moi… »

Toby, un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'embrassa tendrement :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime… »


End file.
